


Diner Dash or Azazel Enjoys Cat and Mouse with His Archangel

by FaithlessBex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Raphael's True Vessel, Adam is a minor character in this, Fallen Angel!Azazel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel finds Adam. Raphael intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Dash or Azazel Enjoys Cat and Mouse with His Archangel

Azazel grinned at the boy sitting across from him – confused, the poor boy. John’s bastard child, already showing traits that peaked the demon’s interest. Adam Milligan wanted to be a doctor, was happy to dedicate his life to healing and curing and fighting diseases. He was already near certain that Sam was Lucifer’s. That meant Dean was Michael’s and Adam would be-

“Azazel. Remove yourself from the presence of Adam Milligan this instant.”

Ah, there he was.

Adam looked up at his name, still dazed by the power that Azazel was using on him. Yes, the resemblance between the human’s soul and the angel’s grace was obvious, no matter how twisted Raphael had become in the millennia since they had seen each other. 

“Sit down and I will.”

A scowl graced his archangel’s face as Raphael slowly acquiesced to his demand. He glanced at Adam and suddenly he was gone, most likely returned home with no knowledge of what had just happened.

“I was going to let him go unharmed.”

“I don’t trust you. Now speak.”

Azazel sighed, shaking his head. That was something he didn’t miss.

“I just wanted to see John Winchester’s third kid. Make sure I was on the trail of the right family. Of course, no idea who it would have been otherwise. Sam and Dean are too… well, you already know, I’m sure.”

“So this wasn’t about you and I?”

“Were you hoping it was?”

“I don’t hope for anything involving you. Not anymore.”

Azazel grinned at the other, letting a hint of lechery seep into the expression.

“I’m sure I could change that pretty quick if you wanted. See if we can’t get your precious Michael to notice you that way. You always did moan pretty.”

“Enough!”

There was a loud crack of thunder outside the diner, Raphael’s dark eyes flashing with a celestial blue. So, his old sourpuss did still have some sparks in him. Good.

Azazel stood, hands shoving into his pants pockets.

“I’ll catch you around, Raphi. Think of you next time I decide to have a little fun. Make sure you repay the favor.”

He strolled out, victorious.


End file.
